


Until The World Falls Apart

by costia_gray



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/F, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Alex Danvers, Romantic Fluff, Secret Kalex Santa, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray/pseuds/costia_gray
Summary: “I want your name and your House on me. I know I can’t give you Krypton, but…I can give you this.”(Set post season 1.)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 324
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2019





	Until The World Falls Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queersintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queersintherain/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to all — particularly **queersintherain**! I’ve never done an exchange like this before. It was a challenge for me, but I think what I ended up with turned out nicely. I hope you agree!

**X**

Alex clutched her phone in one hand, scrolling mindlessly through the most recent news headlines while she braced herself against a support beam. Nothing was truly sparking her attention, but she needed the distraction. The early two-thousands music playing quietly from the shop’s speakers did nothing to obscure the buzzing noise of tattoo guns as the artists on the other side of the front desk did their work.

She wasn’t usually so easily perturbed, but something about the noise grated her. It was worse than the sound of the dentist’s drill echoing in her head when she’d had her one and only cavity filled in her pre-teen years. Her dental hygiene had been textbook perfect for the past fifteen years because of that. She had no intention of cringing through an ordeal like that ever again.

Now here she was, gritting her teeth and trying not to let the sound crawl beneath her skin and make her crazy. She could only make her best attempt to _deal_ , but the phone wasn’t working for her. She slipped it into her pocket and, in another vain attempt to find something else to keep her focus, she surveyed the few other potential clients waiting alongside her with mild interest.

Suddenly, blessedly, long arms wrapped around her stomach. Unthinkingly, she edged closer to the warm body pressed against her back, taking every bit of comfort offered. Her cheeks warmed when a soft, amused laugh reached her ears.

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Kara told her, pulling Alex tighter against her front. Her mate’s heart rate was a little higher than usual. Concerning enough for her brows to furrow and the crinkle to emerge. “You feel like you might jump out of your skin any second.”

“I want to do it,” Alex said. Her tone was firm and sure and left no room for argument, despite how she vibrated with nerves. “It’s important to you, so it’s important to me.”

Kara couldn’t deny that. This was entirely her idea, and it meant a great deal to her. She had asked Alex if she would be open to getting a tattoo and designed it herself when Alex said yes. But at the time, she hadn’t known Alex would be so jumpy and uncertain. Her tough guy act was completely failing her.

It was actually a little funny. Kara had seen Alex throw herself into battles of all kinds — often to needlessly protect _her_ — without a second’s hesitation. But here, ensconced in a modest tattoo shop and away from any imminent danger, her badass secret agent could barely mask the way the mechanical sounds of the tattooists at work made her wince. It was kind of cute, but it was concerning, too. Kara had rarely seen Alex so antsy.

“I don’t want you feeling obligated, Alex,” she murmured, nuzzling into her mate’s neck. “I’m not going to be hurt if you don’t want to do it. Honest.”

“I’m fine,” Alex insisted stubbornly. She turned her head to look at Kara, brown eyes fixing on blue. She was determined; Kara could see the conviction in her eyes plain as day. “I want to do this. I want you to know that I’m yours.”

Kara instantly softened at the sentiment. She turned Alex in her arms and pressed a kiss to her lips when they came face to face. She had never once thought of Alex as anything but _hers_ in all the years they’d known one another. The very moment she’d first seen Alex, she had known that moody teenage girl would be hers somehow. But hearing Alex confirm that she felt the same was an indescribable thrill every time.

And Alex knew that. She reveled in riling the alpha inside Kara, the possessive side that was just for her. Being so loved and so wanted by this perfect, otherworldly being stirred the omega parts of her she’d fought so hard to stifle. She’d spent most of her life since presenting struggling against her nature, but Kara made her _want_ to indulge those primal urges. Kara made her want to _submit_ and be utterly possessed by her alpha.

Which explained the fresh mating bite on her neck, only about a month old, that peeked out from beneath the collar of her shirt. Kara’s claim finally staked, proven in Alex’s skin after years spent waiting. It had been a relief for them both, to make concrete what had been implied for such a long time.

“You don’t have to do this to prove that you’re mine, Alex,” Kara assured her softly. “I know you’re mine. I knew even before I marked you.” She dipped her head to press a delicate kiss against the mating bite on Alex’s neck. “You’ve always been mine.”

“So stop trying to talk me out of it,” Alex murmured, a bit breathless from the attention paid to her mark. She shook her head, trying to disperse the haze that had come over her. “I’ll get over the nervousness. I agreed and I meant it. I promise.”

Kara watched her skeptically for a moment, but she knew Alex better than anyone. Alex had always tried to do everything in her power to make Kara happy, no matter how difficult it might be for her. She had protected her and stood up for her and been her lifeline, her anchor to this planet in every way she could, even before she truly _wanted_ to. This was no different. 

And it was pretty clear Kara’s check-ins were only making her more obstinate about the whole thing. Kara had learned quickly over the years when it was best to leave well enough alone. Alex’s temper had evened out as they grew older, but she was still very capable of snapping when she was prodded too much.

“If you’re sure,” she hedged. She squeezed Alex just shy of inhumanly tight, knowing her mate enjoyed the pressure when she was feeling anxious.

“I’m sure,” Alex affirmed, tension melting from her shoulders and back as she settled into Kara’s embrace. “I want your name and your House on me. I know I can’t give you Krypton, but…I can give you this.”

Kara had told her about mating and bonding rituals on Krypton, about the joining of Houses and the significance of it all. If branding herself with Kara’s family’s coat of arms would help Kara feel like Alex had become a part of her House, she would do it. And there was something about it that resonated with her on the same primal level as the bite mark on her neck. This was just another facet of Kara’s claim. A strengthening.

Kara nodded, finally conceding, and rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Alex’s spine. She felt reassured Alex was truly willing, but the discomfort and apprehension her mate felt was still crystal clear.

“I’ll be right next to you the whole time, okay?” She smiled, nudging Alex’s nose. “Always.”

“Always,” Alex agreed. She took a cleansing breath, cupped Kara’s face in her hands, and sealed their lips together for a few long moments, uncaring of the audience around them. Fortunately, the audience was just as uncaring, too consumed in their own lives to care about the amorous pair tucked away in the corner.

“Kara?”

Kara turned, smiling broadly at the slight, tattooed man standing beside the counter who had called for her. She slid one hand onto the small of Alex’s back and guided them forward, her free hand clasping the beta’s as they approached.

“It’s so good to see you, Brandon! Thanks for doing this. We really appreciate it,” Kara gushed. Appointments were usually hard to come by here, but she had befriended Brandon a long time ago, when he was a regular at Noonan’s. He’d been happy to squeeze her and Alex in when she called.

“Not a problem.” Brandon grinned and extended his hand to Alex. “Alex, right? Kara’s been raving about you for years, you know. Good to see she finally snagged you.”

Alex raised an eyebrow and shook Brandon’s hand, squeezing maybe just a little bit too tight. She knew he meant to compliment them by commenting on how Kara had _‘snagged’_ her, but she wasn’t a fan of language that ripped away her autonomy. The system’s hierarchy and inherent awfulness was changing but still archaic as hell. Even the most well-meaning still fell on the old binary views too often. She tried not to hold it against him.

“Yeah, nice to meet you.” Alex nodded curtly. “Can we get this over with, please?”

Brandon looked a little surprised but nodded, trying not very subtly to shake the feeling back into his fingers as he led them back to his station. “Yeah, of course. Come on back.”

“Alex is a little nervous,” Kara explained, eyeing her mate sympathetically. “The noise from the tattoo guns freaks her out.”

“It doesn’t freak me out,” Alex protested with a scowl, sliding into the chair Brandon indicated. “I just don’t like it. It’s…unsettling.”

“I know.” Kara pulled up a chair beside Alex and grabbed her hand, kissing across her knuckles. “Just look at me, okay? Focus on me.” The sound wasn’t pleasant for her either, but she occupied herself with monitoring Alex’s heartbeat. It was the best way she knew how to keep her heightened senses calm and in check. A long-honed practice that had served her well.

Alex sighed and did as she was told, focusing completely on her alpha. Just Kara’s presence was reassuring, but she loved her for how devoted she was, how caring and concerned. Kara had always been the only one she ever allowed to take care of her and the only one she showed even a sliver of neediness. Now more than ever, she would kill to be wrapped up in Kara’s arms and protected instead of being the protector.

But she could do this. She used to brag about all the tattoos she would get back in her high school punk phase. She faced down worse enemies than an annoying noise and a needle jabbing into her abdomen on the daily. She needed to get ahold of herself and handle the fear. This would be worth every moment of discomfort and agitation. 

“Alright. I’ve already got the stencil ready to go,” Brandon announced. He sat down on Alex’s other side, pulling his chair in close before reaching for a pair of clean gloves. “Are you ready to start?”

Alex’s heart rate instantly spiked, and Kara gave her hand a careful squeeze to keep her calm. Their eyes met again, and Alex took a few slow breaths until Kara’s smile indicated her heartbeat was normal again. Alex yanked her shirt up with her free hand, exposing the spot she’d chosen, and nodded.

“Yeah. I’m ready.”

“Awesome. Here?” Brandon pressed a finger to a spot low on Alex’s stomach just above her hip, and Alex nodded again. He reached into his cart and pulled out a disposable sanitized wipe to clean the area off. He held the stencil up when he’d finished and placed it properly with Kara’s guidance.

“Good?” he checked.

Alex glanced down at the stencil pressed into her skin. The artwork was beautiful. Kara had always been so gifted in her work, and she’d only improved as she’d gotten older and her skill had matured. The piece she’d drawn for Alex was perfect. The House of El’s coat of arms, colored in Supergirl’s red, blue and yellow. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of people had the same thing inked into their skin, but Alex reveled in the knowledge that none had been drawn by Supergirl herself. And Kara had added her own special touch: their names in black ink, in Kryptonese script, etched along the slanted sides.

“Good,” Alex confirmed.

“Last chance to change your mind,” Kara whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Alex’s temple. “I promise you I won’t be offended.”

Alex’s responding sigh was so utterly exasperated that Kara couldn’t help laughing.

“Message received,” she chuckled, bringing Alex’s hand to her lips again.

**X**

Alex gasped softly, arching against Kara’s mouth as another orgasm washed through her. Her fingers tightened in her mate’s loose, tousled hair, her toes curling in the bedspread beneath them. She let out a heavy, shaking breath, tugging on the golden locks in her grip until Kara surfaced. Her chin came to rest just beneath Alex’s belly button, her cheeks and mouth slick with Alex’s arousal.

“Need a break?” Kara asked her softly. She licked her lips. She was nowhere near ready to stop, but her stamina far surpassed Alex’s. She’d learned to settle down and give Alex the time she needed to recover.

“Yeah,” Alex huffed, breathless and smiling down at Kara. Her hand came to rest on Kara’s wet cheek, and Kara smiled back at her. “You’re insatiable tonight.”

Nearly the second they stepped into the loft, Kara had been on her, and Alex had bent to her alpha’s will without protest. She knew Kara’s excitement had gotten the best of her; she couldn’t resist trying to peel off the adhesive bandage that covered the fresh tattoo on Alex’s lower stomach, despite Brandon’s instructions to keep it covered until tomorrow morning. Sex, on top of being as incredible as it always was, had distracted her and saved Alex the trouble of continuously slapping her hand away.

“You have my coat of arms on your skin, Alex.” Kara stretched her long body out on top of her mate’s, tucking her face into the crook of Alex’s neck. “We’re stuck together now. Until the world falls apart,” she murmured, reaching down to trail a finger across the bandage again. “You are completely mine.”

Alex cupped Kara’s jaw and coaxed her closer, tasting herself on Kara’s lips, on her tongue. Kara moaned softly into her mouth, pressing eagerly closer. Alex could feel Kara’s hard, throbbing length sliding through her aching pussy. She clenched eagerly around nothing, arousal prickling her skin.

“I’ve always been yours,” she whispered, sucking on her mate’s bottom lip. “And you’ve always been mine.”

Alex whimpered when blunt teeth sank into the ridges of her mating bite, heat surging down to her aching center. The tip of Kara’s cock nudged at her entrance, and Kara’s head lifted, blue eyes meeting brown in a silent request for permission. Alex acquiesced with a small nod, spreading her legs open further to welcome her alpha inside again.

“I love you so much.” Alex kissed Kara again and again, until her mouth was sore, and wrapped her arms around the alpha’s broad, muscular back, tucking her ankles around Kara’s calves.

“I love you too,” Kara murmured. “Always.” A possessive growl rumbled from her chest, and she pressed her forehead to Alex’s. She planted her knees into the mattress and sank slowly inside Alex’s heat, pushing forward until a soft, keening whimper left her omega’s lips.

**X**

“Can I take it off now?”

Alex shook her head fondly, cupping Kara’s chin in one hand and kissing that eager smile, tasting maple syrup from their breakfast on her mate’s lips. Kara’s hand crept between their bodies and lifted Alex’s loose sleep shirt, her fingers splaying across the plastic still covering her tattoo. She slipped the tip of one finger beneath the adhesive and gave a gentle tug.

“Quickly,” Alex agreed, wrapping her arms around a couch pillow.

It stung, but Kara did as she was told and peeled the bandage away quickly, discarding it on the coffee table. Both hands immediately moved to the raised ink etched into Alex’s belly, tracing the shape of the Kryptonese letters with the pad of her thumb.

“How does it feel? Does it hurt?” Kara asked curiously. She knew it had hurt while Brandon was working on it. Alex’s heart rate had kicked itself up a notch every time the pain bothered her, but she’d gotten through it.

“It’s just a little sore.” Alex shrugged. She didn’t mind. It hadn’t been fun to endure, but she’d been through worse. “No big deal.”

“Thank you.” Kara brushed a lock of hair back behind Alex’s ear, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“I should be thanking you.” Alex slid her hands behind Kara’s ears, pressing their foreheads together. She took a slow, deep breath, inhaling her alpha’s scent. She had loved it since they were young, the hints of something different, something _alien_ that made her just a bit distinct from human alphas. “I don’t deserve you. I’m not worthy of the House of El, but you—you’ve still made me yours.”

“Kal and I are the last members of my House,” Kara reminded her. “And I am the last who remembers Krypton. Trust me when I tell you that I _know_ my mother and father would have found you just as worthy as I do, Alex. My whole family would have adored you. Even Astra…she liked you. She thought you were brave.”

Alex’s eyes fell closed and Kara knew what she was thinking; her guilt, even now, was palpable. Kara had forgiven her for what had happened with Astra, but Alex had never truly forgiven herself. It wouldn’t surprise Kara if she never did. But Kara wouldn’t allow her to punish herself anymore. The past was the past, and Astra had died a good, honorable death. Even in her grief, Kara had known that.

“You will always be mine,” Kara whispered, gathering Alex into her lap. Her hand drifted back down to the tattoo on her mate’s belly, and Alex purred, leaning forward to nose into Kara’s neck. “My bondmate.”

“Bondmate,” Alex agreed, covering Kara’s hand with her own. She liked the sound of the Kryptonian term. They weren’t truly bonded yet, but they would be soon. Kara hoped to ask Clark to officiate, despite his lackluster grip of Kryptonese. She tilted her head to look at Kara. “You know what that means, right?”

“No? What?” Kara questioned, her brows drawn together in confusion.

“We’re going to have to tell Mom we’re mated.”

Silence fell between them for an agonizingly long moment, and Alex watched as her words registered on Kara’s face. Kara had never had as contentious a relationship with Eliza as Alex had, but the very thought of revealing that they had been in a romantic relationship under Eliza’s nose for a year intimidated her, too. Eliza was the only mother she had left, and she couldn’t bear the thought of disappointing her. But Alex was right; they couldn’t avoid it much longer, not now that Kara had claimed her.

Burying her face in Alex’s hair, the alpha sighed. “Rao help us both.”


End file.
